Día del Padre
by WolfCerberus
Summary: Un oneshot con 2 diferentes finales para celebrar el Día del Padre. Asi que veremos como nuetro protagonista logra darle un regalo a su querido padre...
1. Descansa

**El día del Padre, puede que se celebre un día diferente en sus países, pero en mi país se celebra el 15 de Junio, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

**No soy dueño de Pokémon, solo de estos fanfics, es 1 oneshots con 2 finales diferentes, que escribí hace un par de años, aunque el ultimo final lo escribi hace muy poco, para conmemorar el día del Padre.**

**Descansando **

En Cuidad Eterna, Sinnoh, cierto chico de cabello azabache, de edad cercana a los 14 años, con unas extrañas marcas en forma de "Z" en sus mejillas debajo de sus ojos color marrón claro, se encontraba parado frente a una tienda muy especial, la gente no dejaba de mirarlo y susurrar un sinfín de cosas que para el muchacho no tenían ningún valor ni importancia, ya que desde un comienzo en su aventura pokémon las miradas de otros se posaban en él, después de todo es bastante raro que alguien lleve a su pokémon fuera de su pokeball, como era el caso del fiel acompañante del entrenador, Pikachu, su primer pokémon y mejor amigo. Después de un tiempo de estar reflexionando sobre entrar o no a la tienda el muchacho fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la llamada de uno de sus amigos.

- Ash! - gritó a lo lejos una muchacha de cabello azul.

- Hola Dawn - responde Ash sin el ánimo usual que acompaña al entrenador.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? No te ves igual que siempre- preguntó la oriunda de Sinnoh.

Ash negó con la cabeza y dijo – No nada, solo estoy pensando en mi siguiente batalla de gimnasio eso es todo- poniendo una pequeña sonrisa que no dejo muy convencida a su amiga.

- Okay, pero sabes que queda mucho camino para ciudad Snowpoint, además Brock nos espera en el centro pokémon, vamos!-

El chico de Kanto solo asintió y siguió a su amiga en dirección hacia el edificio, pero su mente todavía divagaba con los pensamientos del que hacer con respecto a la tienda que ya dejaba atrás. Al ingresar al centro pokemon su amigo de ciudad Pewter los recibió tendido en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor al lado de una rana azul en una extraña posición de sentarse, como haciendo sentadillas.

- Déjame adivinar Croagunk – rompió el silencio la coordinadora- ¿Enfermera Joy? – preguntó ganando una afirmación con la cabeza de parte del pokemon veneno/lucha.

- No…pude…ni siquiera…pedir…una habitación – soltó entre quejidos el criador.

- No importa, ya lo hare yo – dijo Ash yendo en dirección donde estaba la enfermera pokemon, Dawn continuaba mirando de forma preocupada a su amigo de cabello azabache.

- emm, Brock- comenzó la chica de Sinnoh ganando un "uh" de parte del chico mayor- no sé si lo has notado, pero Ash ha estado un poco deprimido últimamente.-

El oriundo de Ciudad Pewter soltó un suspiro y dijo – así que te diste cuenta, eh? Ash siempre esta asi en estas fechas.-

-¿Estas fechas? ¿Por qué?-

- En un par de días será el "Día del Padre", a pesar de todos los años que eh viajado con Ash, él nunca me ha dicho mucho sobre su padre con la excepción de que era un gran entrenador y que se encuentra muy lejos.-

- Así que es eso – comento con semblante triste Dawn, ya que chico de Kanto a través de todo su viaje por Sinnoh se convirtió para ella en un gran amigo y en alguien en quien realmente confiar – y, ¿nunca le has preguntado nada más?-

- Si, pero siempre es lo mismo, nunca llego a nada concreto, además siempre se pone triste cuando se trata de ese tema así que es mejor dejarlo tranquilo, ya se le pasara en cualquier momento – respondió tranquilamente Brock, ya que no quería poner aún más triste al chico del Pikachu, quien se aproximó a sus amigos con la llave para el cuarto en el que iban a quedarse.

Al rato de dejar sus cosas en la habitación se dispusieron a ir al comedor donde sus amigos pudieron apreciar la capacidad de tragar alimentos de parte del chico de pueblo Paleta, Brock decidió "descansar en el centro" aunque sus intenciones de coquetearle a la enfermera Joy eran más que obvias, Dawn había decidido practicar un par de movimientos para su siguiente concurso y finalmente Ash decidió salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad acompañado de Pikachu.

En el trayecto Ash seguía pensando sobre la tienda en por la que paso antes de que su amiga lo interrumpiera; luego unos 10 minutos de su caminata se dirigió a aquella tienda y se armó de valor para entrar, comprar lo que por tanto había pensado y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

Después de 20 minutos Ash regreso al centro pokemon, el azabache volvió a ver a Brock tirado en el suelo con una gran mueca de dolor y a su Croagunk al lado, dándole un pequeño y acostumbrado deja vú, y cuando el joven de ojos rasgados se recuperó y vio a su amigo pregunto: - ¿Qué tal tu caminata?

A lo que el chico solo levanto sus hombros y tranquilamente dijo – Bastante relajante – con una pequeña mueca de sonrisa.

- Ya veo… ¿y ahora que harás? – pregunto el oriundo de Pewter

- No lo sé – dijo Ash, pero al segundo después una sonrisa llego al rostro de chico de la gorra - ¿Qué tal una pequeña batalla de calentamiento para de mi próxima batalla de gimnasio? -

- ¿No es demasiado pronto para preocuparse por eso? – pregunto su amigo

- Nunca es demasiado pronto para prepararse para una batalla, ¡VAMOS! – grito Ash con un gran entusiasmo, a lo que Brock solo sonrió y para sus adentros se alivió de que su amigo volviera a la normalidad.

3 días después. Kanto, Pueblo Paleta

A lo lejos se observa la figura de una mujer de cabello castaño bastante conocida en el pueblo por ser la madre de uno de los orgullos de aquel lugar, Delia se encontraba de pie frente a un gran árbol.

- Hola cariño, espero que estés bien… aquí todos hemos estado bien, el pueblo sigue tan tranquilo como siempre, Mimey me ayuda muchísimo en el hogar, el profesor Oak sigue igual de obsesionado con su trabajo como lo recuerdas, y Ash ahora está en la región de Sinnoh, el otro día me dijo que iba por su séptima medalla por allá, nuestro muchacho se esfuerza mucho para ser un Maestro Pokemon, y sin importar donde siempre se presenta como Ash Ketchum, siempre orgulloso de llevar tu apellido….Sabes el día de ayer recibí esto de parte de él, sabe que son tus favoritas – dijo la mujer poniendo un ramo de hortensias en una piedra lisa al pie de aquel árbol, comenzando a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos llenos de tristeza - sabes que te extraño muchísimo…. Ash te extraña tanto…. Pero ambos sabemos que no te gustaría vernos tristes…. Pero aun así…. Siempre te amaremos no importa que… - fue lo último que pudo soltar la señora Ketchum antes de caer de rodillas llorando unas lágrimas de dolor frente a aquella piedra con un grabado muy especial:

_AQUÍ DESCANSA ADAM KETCHUM_

_AMADO ESPOSO Y PADRE,_

_UN GRAN ENTRENADOR POKEMON QUE VIVIRA_

_EN LAS MEMORIAS DE QUIENES LO CONOCIERON Y AMARON._

"_NUNCA TE RINDAS HASTA EL FINAL"_

**Y bien? si alguien se lo pregunta, si la última frase en la tumba es un cambio reciente que realice en esta historia, inspirado por la nueva serie de Pokémon XY.**


	2. Algún día

**Bien aquí se encuentra el segundo final del capítulo anteriormente publicado. Si les da la gana, simplemente sáltense la parte que es igual al anterior capitulo :D**

**Algún Día **

En Cuidad Eterna, Sinnoh, cierto chico de cabello azabache, de edad cercana a los 14 años, con unas extrañas marcas en forma de "Z" en sus mejillas debajo de sus ojos color marrón claro, se encontraba parado frente a una tienda muy especial, la gente no dejaba de mirarlo y susurrar un sinfín de cosas que para el muchacho no tenían ningún valor ni importancia, ya que desde un comienzo en su aventura pokemon las miradas de otros se posaban en él, después de todo es bastante raro que alguien lleve a su pokemon fuera de su pokeball, como era el caso del fiel acompañante del entrenador, Pikachu, su primer pokemon y mejor amigo. Después de un tiempo de estar reflexionando sobre entrar o no a la tienda el muchacho fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la llamada de uno de sus amigos.

- Ash! - gritó a lo lejos una muchacha de cabello azul.

- Hola Dawn - responde Ash sin el ánimo usual que acompaña al entrenador.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? No te ves igual que siempre- preguntó la oriunda de Sinnoh.

Ash negó con la cabeza y dijo – No nada, solo estoy pensando en mi siguiente batalla de gimnasio eso es todo- poniendo una pequeña sonrisa que no dejo muy convencida a su amiga.

- Okay… Brock nos espera en el centro pokemon, vamos!-

El chico de Kanto solo asintió y siguió a su amiga en dirección hacia el edificio, pero su mente todavía divagaba con los pensamientos del que hacer con respecto a la tienda que ya dejaba atrás. Al ingresar al centro pokemon su amigo de ciudad Pewter los recibió tendido en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor al lado de una rana azul en una extraña posición de sentarse, como haciendo sentadillas.

- Déjame adivinar Croagunk – rompió el silencio la coordinadora- ¿Enfermera Joy? – preguntó ganando una afirmación con la cabeza de parte del pokemon veneno/lucha.

- No…pude…ni siquiera…pedir…una habitación – soltó entre quejidos el criador.

- No importa, ya lo hare yo – dijo Ash yendo en dirección donde estaba la enfermera pokemon, Dawn continuaba mirando de forma preocupada a su amigo de cabello azabache.

- emm, Brock- comenzó la chica de Sinnoh ganando un "uh" de parte del chico mayor- no sé si lo has notado, pero Ash ha estado un poco deprimido últimamente.-

El oriundo de Ciudad Pewter solto un suspiro y dijo – asi que te diste cuenta, eh? Ash siempre esta asi en estas fechas.-

-¿Estas fechas? ¿Por qué?-

- En un par de días será el "Día del Padre", a pesar de todos los años que eh viajado con Ash, él nunca me ha dicho mucho sobre su padre con la excepción de que era un gran entrenador y que se encuentra muy lejos.-

- Así que es eso – comento con semblante triste Dawn, ya que aunque conoce al chico de Kanto desde hace solo un par de meses vio en él un gran amigo en quien confiar –y,¿ nunca le has preguntado nada más?-

- Si, pero siempre es lo mismo, nunca llego a nada concreto, además siempre se pone triste cuando se trata de ese tema así que es mejor dejarlo tranquilo, ya se le pasara en cualquier momento – respondió tranquilamente Brock, ya que no quería poner aún más triste al chico del Pikachu, quien se aproximó a sus amigos con la llave para el cuarto en el que iban a quedarse.

Al rato de dejar sus cosas en la habitación se dispusieron a ir al comedor donde sus amigos pudieron apreciar la capacidad de tragar alimentos de parte del chico de pueblo Paleta, Brock decidió "descansar en el centro" aunque sus intenciones de coquetearle a la enfermera Joy eran más que obvias, Dawn había decidido practicar un par de movimientos para su siguiente concurso y finalmente Ash decidió salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad acompañado de Pikachu.

En el trayecto Ash seguía pensando sobre la tienda en por la que paso antes de que su amiga lo interrumpiera; luego unos 10 minutos de su caminata se dirigió a aquella tienda y se armó de valor para entrar, comprar lo que por tanto había pensado y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

Después de 20 minutos Ash regreso al centro pokemon, el azabache volvió a ver a Brock tirado en el suelo con una gran mueca de dolor y a su Croagunk al lado, dándole un pequeño y acostumbrado deja vú, y cuando el joven de ojos rasgados se recuperó y vio a su amigo pregunto: - ¿Qué tal tu caminata?

A lo que el chico solo levanto sus hombros y tranquilamente dijo – Bastante relajante – con una pequeña mueca de sonrisa.

- Ya veo… ¿y ahora que harás? – pregunto el oriundo de Pewter

- No lo sé – dijo Ash, pero al segundo después una sonrisa llego al rostro de chico de la gorra - ¿Qué tal una pequeña batalla de calentamiento para de mi próxima batalla de gimnasio?

- ¿No es demasiado pronto para preocuparse por eso? – pregunto su amigo

- Nunca es demasiado pronto para prepararse para una batalla, ¡VAMOS! – grito Ash con un gran entusiasmo, a lo que Brock solo sonrió y para sus adentros se alivió de que su amigo volviera a la normalidad.

3 días después, Kanto, ubicación desconocida

En la cúspide de un gran edificio, un hombre alto, de cabello castaño, mirada seria y traje elegante se encontraba mirando a por la ventana al horizonte donde se observaba la hermosa puesta de sol que el mundo le ofrecía pero más que observar el paisaje, este se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos, pero el sonido de su comunicador lo saco de su estado meditativo.

- Señor! – Hablo la persona desde el otro lado de la línea – hemos recibido un paquete un tanto sospechoso que se encuentra dirigido hacia usted.

-¿Un paquete? – repitió intrigado el hombre y con un indetectable timbre de esperanza en su voz.

- Efectivamente señor, el paquete solo dice que está dirigido a su persona, aparte de tener las siglas A.M.K, señor – informo el subordinado

En ese momento los ojos del hombre se abrieron de par en par y con una gran voz ordeno – Tráeme ese paquete inmediatamente, y si llego a descubrir que intentaste abrir ese paquete me encargare personalmente de ti, ¡A quedado claro! – grito finalmente aterrando a la persona en la línea.

- ¡Entendido señor! – respondió inmediatamente, aterrado por el repentino pero no extraño comportamiento de su jefe.

En cuestión de minutos ante el hombre se presentó el paquete que había sido recibido, quien ordeno inmediatamente que se retirara, observo por unos segundos el paquete y comenzó a abrirlo, encontrándose una caja bastante delgada y un trozo de papel fácilmente identificable como una carta, la cual dejo de lado para abrir la caja, rebelando una chaqueta negra de seda, con detalles en ambos hombros de color rojo, con botones de color dorado y cintas del mimo color de los botones bajando por el lado externo de la chaqueta y finalmente un detalle en el cuello de la misma de igual color dorado, bastante elegante a su parecer, después de observar la chaqueta su mirada se dirigió nuevamente a la carta y comenzó a leerla:

_Espero que te guste el regalo, tal vez llegue un poco pasado pero igualmente ¡Feliz día del Padre! Aunque sé que no te gusta que te envié regalos porque se puede descubrir nuestra conexión, pero aun así quiero que sepas que sin importar que eres mi padre, y no importa lo que digan, digas o hagas yo siempre te que a pesar de la distancia siempre te querré sin importa que. Además quiero que te quede claro, algún día te derrotare a ti y a tu organización y hare que regreses a casa con mamá, así tenga que llevarte a rastrar, recuérdalo. ALGÚN DÍA._

_Te quiere. Tu hijo A.M.K_

El hombre no pudo más que reír ante la carta de su hijo – JAJAJAJAjajaja, rayos, realmente nos parecemos un poco en ese sentido – comento el hombre para sí mismo – hm, pero si crees que me dejare derrotar tan fácilmente estas muy equivocado Ash, te demostrare que no poseo el título de Lider del Team Rocket solo porque si, si quieres vencer a Giovanni Milleniun tendrás que entrenarte mucho más que cualquier otro, has que me sienta orgulloso de ti hijo mío, aunque siempre lo eh estado y siempre lo estaré, yo también te quiero mi pequeño… - dijo al horizonte esperando que sus pensamientos llegaran a su amado retoño en Sinnoh.

**Qué tal? Tal vez sea un poco raro poner al Lider del Team Rocket como el padre de Ash, pero existen una gran cantidad fanfics que tratan con el mismo tema, así que me aventure a crear uno para el día del padre, y esperando que les haya gustado se despide** **WolfCerberus.**


End file.
